Witchy Woman
by Faith Alana Alastair
Summary: Hush re-write with Faith and Tara.


TITLE: Witchy Woman

AUTHOR: Faith Alana Alastair

DISCLAIMER: Genius: (gen-yus) n: Someone who is the best in their field; Someone who has knowledge beyond the comprehension of his peers; Joss Whedon

FANDOM: BtVS

PAIRING: Faith/Tara, Buffy/Willow

RATING: NC-17/M/FRAO

SUMMARY/PROMPT: Faith meets Tara before Willow does.

SPOILERS: Set around the beginning of S4, leading into and beyond Hush.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Faith doesn't go bad in our Tara's gonna keep it that way. This is inspired by the song "Witchy Woman", written and performed by the Eagles, also inspired by "Black Magic Woman" sang by Santana, lyrics by Carlos Santana. Contains a "Hush" re-write.

FEEDBACK: I consider this to be one of my greatest fics. Let me know if you agree or disagree.

DISTRIBUTION: Want...Ask...Have

Faith walked around downtown after patrol; she wasn't sure where she was going. She ducked into the Espresso Pump and sat down on a comfy looking chair in the corner. She was halfway through her latte when a small voice came from above.

"I-is this seat t-taken?"

Faith looked up and was taken by golden blonde hair and big, blue eyes. Smiling genuinely for the first time in she-wasn't-sure-how-long, Faith gestured to the empty seat next to her. "Have a seat, beautiful."

The blonde sat gracefully, tucking her feet underneath her. She smoothed the broomstick skirt she was wearing while blushing and tilting her head forward to hide her face behind the golden locks. "T-thanks, I've never s-seen you here."

Faith shrugged. "I get around."

The girl nodded. "I-I'm new, myself. I go to UC S-sunnydale?" She made it sound like a question. "I'm Tara."

Faith leaned over, offering her hand to the girl, "Faith."

Tara took Faith's hand and shook it, surprised by its strength, "It's nice to meet you." She took a sip of her Chai latte and put it on the table, picking up her bag.

"It's kinda late for you to be out, isn't it? I mean..." Faith trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Tara nodded, rushing to finish Faith's sentence for her. "I know...I mean, I noticed this place isn't what people tend to think, is it?" Tara smiled, quickly reading Faith's aura and knowing she was in no danger from the sexy brunette.

Faith's eyes widened and she took a chug of the now cold coffee to hide her surprise. "Whatcha mean by that?"

Tara opened a psychology book and pulled out a highlighter. "Well, it's just...I mean, you'd probably think I'm crazy."

Faith put down her empty cup. "Try me, Blondie. You'd be surprised by what I'd believe."

Tara drained the rest of her tea and placed her empty cup next to Faith's. "Well, it's just I noticed a lot of magick floating around this town."

Faith stood up, motioning to the counter. "Can I buy ya a drink?" Faith grinned, emphasizing the double meaning. "We can talk about it over coffee."

Tara giggled. "Sure, thanks. You don't think I'm crazy?"

Faith noted the stutter's disappearance and smiled to herself, "No, Cutie, I don't think you're crazy."

Faith waited at the counter, her eyes constantly drawn to the pretty blonde in the corner. Tara wasn't the sort of girl Faith usually went for; she wasn't Angelina Jolie or anything, but she had this beauty and light Faith couldn't stop herself from falling into. Tall and awkward, with a couple of extra in all the right places, she had a certain grace about her. 'And grace,' she thought, 'is something I could use in my life about now.'

Tara tapped her highlighter on the edge of her book, watching the athletic brunette walk to the counter. Tight leather pants hugged her sensual curves like a second skin. She bit her lip, smiling to herself. She was a bit shy around new people, but flirting always brought out the best in her. She watched as Faith ordered then brought two oversized mugs back to the table, her biceps tense and showing through the tank top she wore. Accepting the beverage, Tara took a sip and placed her cup on the table, highlighting another passage in her textbook.

Faith looked over Taras shoulder as she moved in front of her to sit down. "You've highlighted damn near the whole page, Gorgeous."

Tara blushed and tilted forward in her seat, her hair falling in front of her face. "I didn't r-realize."

Faith grinned as the realization of what was distracting the shy college student hit her. "Well, what were we saying? You said there was a lot of magic in the town. Whatcha mean by that?"

Tara capped her pen and picked up her mug, cradling it in her hands. "Well, there seems to be - and you'll think I'm crazy, but there seems to be a lot of demon activity here."

Faith leaned back, propping her feet up on the table in front of them. "Nah, I don't think you're crazy. You're right."

Tara almost choked on the sip of tea she was taking. "I-I'm right?"

Faith took a small gulp of her own drink, "Yeah, demons, vampires... You know the deal."

Tara's eyes widened. This couldn't be the mythical Slayer her mother told her about when she was a girl. But then again, she thought, this woman was beautiful, strong and her aura suggested power. It was possible. "How do you know about vampires and demons?"

Faith shrugged, taking another sip and said around the rim of her mug, "Easy. I kill 'em."

Tara's eyes widened. Not only was this woman gorgeous, she was The Slayer. And she was talking to her. Tara MacLay. "Are you sure you should be talking to me about this?"

Faith looked over at her, her big brown eyes glinting with some amusement. "I know about you, it's okay. You're a witchy woman."

Tara giggled in spite of herself, "Like the song?" Tara thought about the lyrics and shook her head, "No, I don't fit that."

Faith screwed her eyes upward and thought. Looking back at Tara, she conceded. "You're right, Babe. You don't have raven hair, but you do have ruby lips." Faith subconsciously licked hers.

Tara blushed deeply and looked at her lap. She was very much liking flirting with this beautiful woman, but she thought she might be out of her league. Faith was The Slayer, after all.

Tara was about to say something to change the subject when the girl from behind the counter walked over. "We're about to close, girls."

Faith looked up and smiled at her, "No problem, Claire, we're outta here. You need a walk home?" Faith chuckled at a joke Tara missed the meaning of.

Claire looked down at Faith skeptically. "Oh yeah, sure; I'll let you know." She chuckled and walked away.

Faith rose from her seat and held her hand out to Tara, "What about you, Beautiful?"

Tara gathered her books and took the offered hand, reveling in its strength, "S-sure."

Faith held the door open as Tara stepped through it onto the street. "So, you live in the dorms on campus?" Faith fell into step beside her.

Tara nodded, jumping up and down on the inside at being walked home by The Slayer. "Y-yeah, on the north side, near the psychology building."

"Turner Hall?" Faith twirled a stake and looked over at Tara.

Tara nodded, "D-do you know someone there?" She fiddled with the zipper on her sweatshirt, suddenly nervous.

"Nah, a friend of mine knew someone rooming there."

"Oh," Tara gulped, trying to center herself. She stole a glance at Faith in her leather jacket and blushed, thinking of how she'd like to get Faith out of it.

Faith noticed the blush and smiled to herself, walking with the blonde Wiccan in silence for the time being. As they approached the building, Faith noticed Tara get more and more nervous. "You okay, T?"

Tara looked over at Faith, then back down at the sidewalk. "Oh. Yeah, I-I'm fine," Tara took a deep breath, her hair hiding her deepening color and said, "Doyouwanttocomeupstairswithm e?"

Faith's eyes grew wide as Tara's question dawned on her. "I dunno, T. I mean, I wouldn't want you to regret something tomorrow."

Tara thought this over for a moment then looked at Faith, her demeanor suddenly changing, "I won't."

Faith looked the blonde in front of her up and down, thinking. She was not opposed to the idea of going upstairs, bringing Tara to the brink of ecstasy and beyond and even staying for breakfast. She just wasn't sure if any of that was what Tara had in mind. "If you're sure, then I'd love to." Faith smiled a million-dollar smile and smirked to herself when Tara almost weakened at the knees.

Tara threw a look towards Faith that said, 'Good, that's settled then,' spun on her heel and directed her full attention to the lock on the dorm building. Gaining access, she and Faith walked up the short flight of stairs to the second floor and Tara unlocked the two mundane and one magickal lock on the door to her room and turned the knob.

Faith followed Tara into her dorm room and looked around, taking in the sparse but tasteful, almost earthy decorations. She saw a queen size bed in the center and lace shawls in several colors on the walls. Incense burners were scattered around; they were placed almost haphazardly on top of bookshelves crammed with school textbooks and Wiccan tomes. She noticed the altar off to one side, against the wall, ritual tools placed with care on top and the cat carrier in the corner. "You have a cat?" She watched as Tara picked up some clothes and tossed them in the closet.

Tara nodded, closing the door behind her, "Her name is Miss Kitty Fantastico and she's around here somewhere." She turned on the coffee maker on the desk and pulled out a couple of mugs, "Would you like some tea? I don't have coffee, sorry."

Faith smiled. She was definitely beginning to like this girl, although she couldn't figure out just why. "Sure, that'd be great." She sat on the edge of the bed, watching Tara pour boiling water over tea bags. Tara strode back across the room, her skirt swishing around her feet and handed a cup to Faith as she sat next to her.

Faith sipped the herbal tea and a small black and white kitten jumped into her lap mewling for attention. "Hey, Little Chica, are you lookin' to play?" Faith stroked the cat's whiskers, chuckling as she bit her fingers. "She's adorable, T."

Tara smiled and reached over to pet the kitten also, "Isn't she? I found her in the hallway one morning. I performed a ritual, checking for abnormal energies and when I realized she was just a cute kitten, I took her in."

Faith snickered, "Wow, you really are in the know about this place." She stroked the kitten's back, her fingers intertwining with Tara's.

Tara giggled to herself, suddenly slightly giddy, "Well, you can't be too careful. The last thing I'd want is for my cat to turn me into a vampire." She swallowed silently and ran her fingers over the back of Faith's hand.

Faith enjoyed the feeling of Tara's hand on hers for a moment, deciding the best course of action. Then, she did something that she'd never done before. "Tara?"

Tara smiled and hummed a response, "Hmm?"

"Tara, can I kiss you?" Faith felt herself blush at the request in spite of herself. Slayers don't ask. But somehow, she'd have felt wrong doing anything else.

"I'd like that." Tara looked at Faith for the briefest of moments before closing her eyes and surrendering to the lips that slowly, gently, closed over her own.

Faith leaned over and parting her lips ever so slightly, closed them over Tara's. She kneaded Tara's full lips with her own, pressing them together, slowly, sweetly. She felt Tara gasp before she heard it and gently she slipped her tongue between Tara's teeth. Both women reached down in unison, placing their cups on the floor before winding their hands around each other and through the other's hair. They deepened the kiss, Faith reaching around Tara to caress her back and Tara responded in kind, stroking the slayer's sides.

After some time, both women parted, their lungs demanding air. Tara blushed, but did not stutter, "That was nice."

Faith blushed as well, never having had a kiss as passionate, nor as gentle as this one had been. "It really was." Catching a glimpse of Tara's alarm clock, she noticed they'd been kissing for almost a half an hour, "I should probably go - it's getting late."

Tara tried to hide her disappointment. "You don't have to. You could stay if you like."

Faith looked the witch in the eyes. "I'd honestly love to, but I need to patrol some more before I go home." Her eyes told Tara that she was telling the truth.

Tara nodded, "I hate to be stereotypical, but can I see you again?" Mentally she crossed her fingers.

Faith smiled brightly, "I'd really like that. I don't know what it is about you, Blondie, but you seem to bring out the best in me."

Tara walked Faith to the door and after receiving a short but sweet peck on the lips, closed the door, re-setting the locks.

Faith walked through the cemetery, feeling like she was on top of the world. It had been a week since the night she met Tara and she'd seen the blonde witch almost every day. She hadn't told her best friends, Buffy and Willow yet. They had enough to deal with, what with their budding relationship. She crouched down low, hearing Buffy shout to her and a vampire sailed over her head. She jogged over to him and staked him easily. Turning, she saw another and punched him, sending him reeling. Buffy stepped behind him, brandishing her stake and thrusting it into his back.

"Nice one." Buffy clapped her fellow slayer on the back. She stuck her stake in her waistband and they continued to walk. "So what's been up with you? I haven't seen you in almost a week."

Faith blushed slightly and toyed with the stake in her hands, "I've been seeing someone."

Buffy's eyes widened, "Really? Come on, spill."

Faith took a breath and looked over at her friend, then began, "Well, I met this girl at the coffee shop a couple nights ago. Her name's Tara."

Buffy looked as though her eyes would pop out of her head, "A girl? Awesome!" She bounced around and giggled at Faith.

Faith smiled and shrugged, slightly embarrassed, but pleased all the same. "She's a witch. Her room's stuffed with books on Wicca."

Buffy calmed a little. "Be careful Faith, you don't want to end up in a dangerous situation."

"It's cool, B. Tara's a good witch." Faith nudged her sister slayer and pointed to a couple of vampires walking at the edge of the cemetery. Buffy nodded and they separated, each one circling around the vamps in the opposite direction. Faith crouched down low behind a tombstone and Buffy jumped out in front of the vampires.

"Now, now, what are you crazy kids doing out at this time of night? I think I'm going to have to call your Sires." She threw out a roundhouse kick at one of them, sending him sailing over the tombstone Faith was hiding behind. She reached down and staked him, hearing the 'poof' as he turned to dust. She placed her hands on top of the stone, vaulting herself over it, to crouch and sweep the legs out of a female vampire dressed in fashions from the 60's.

"I dunno, B. I think these might be the Sires," Faith chuckled and dodged a punch from the recovered vamp. "After all, these ain't exactly new threads." Her head snapped back as the follow-up punch connected with her jaw. She whipped her head back around and threw a powerful right cross, snapping the neck of her opponent. Twirling her stake in her hand, she thrust it down into the vampire's chest.

"Hmm. could be." Buffy kicked out to her left and sent one sailing, punching the other in the stomach. "This one looks like my old math teacher." Grimacing, Faith watched as Buffy finished off the two vampires. "Ugh, I smell like a vampire, Willow's gonna stake me."

Faith gingerly touched her jaw and then spoke without moving her mouth. "Dan, Eee. I thin'  
I 'roke my yaw."

"Oh, shit, really?" She examined the dark slayer's face. "Yep, looks like. We're gonna have to go to the hospital."

Faith groaned and rolled her eyes. "I was 'uffosed to 'eet with T."

"Gimme your phone, I'll have her meet us at the hospital." Faith handed over the cell phone and Buffy scrolled through the phone book.

"It's on s'eed dial. Nummer 2," Faith kicked at a tombstone.

Buffy pressed the buttons and listened to the other end ring.

"Hello?" Tara's voice sounded clear and pleasant.

"Hi. Um, Tara? My name's Buffy, I'm a friend of Faith's." Buffy giggled at Faith trying to curse.

"This is Tara. Hi Buffy, is there anything wrong?" Tara sounded concerned.

"Yeah, actually, Faith uh, that is, I need to take her to the hospital." Buffy fumbled for what to say.

Faith rolled her eyes again and grabbed the phone from Buffy. "T? 'Aith. I gotta go hos'ital. 'Roke yaw."

"Oh my Goddess, Faith, I'll meet you there. Are you alright?" Tara began to walk around the small dorm room gathering her things.

"I okay. Kinda 'issed off," Faith's eyes shined, her broken jaw forgotten, listening to Tara talk to her.

"Good. I'll meet you in the emergency room." Tara picked up her keys. "See you later."

"'Kay. Later." Faith pressed the button to end the call and handed the phone back to Buffy. "Call Will." She nodded her head in the direction of downtown. "Walk."

Buffy dialed her home and the slayers began walking towards the hospital. "Hello, Wills?" Buffy said as soon as Willow answered the phone.

"Uh huh." Willow sounded as if she was still asleep.

"I've gotta take Faith to the hospital, a vamp broke her jaw." Buffy bit her lip, thinking about how cute Willow sounded when she was half-asleep.

Willow sat up in bed. "She okay? I'll meet you guys down there."

Buffy nodded to the phone. "She's pissed as all hellmouth, but she'll be okay. Yeah, meet us there."

Willow got up, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Okay. See you there." She hung up, grabbed Buffy's house keys from her desk and walked out of Buffy's bedroom and downstairs, grabbing a crossbow before heading out into the street.

Buffy and Faith walked into the hospital emergency room and Tara jumped up, running over to them. "Are you okay, Faith?" Tara inspected her jaw lightly. Faith nodded and went over to the desk to check in. Watching her go, Tara turned to Buffy. "How did it happen?" She fiddled with her purse strings, her eyes on Faith.

Buffy fumbled, unsure of what to say. "Uh, she got into a bar fight?" Buffy squeaked, making it sound like a question.

Tara's gaze turned to Buffy and she smiled, as if they shared a secret joke. "Slaying, huh? She'll be okay."

Buffy's jaw dropped open and she watched Tara go to sit next to Faith. She recovered and turned when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Willow smiled at the blonde slayer. "Is Faith okay, Buff?" She put her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her, waving at Faith.

"She'll be alright. She won't be able to talk or kiss for a couple of days, but she'll be fine." She kissed Willow lightly, glad she wasn't the one whose jaw was about to be wired shut. "Come on, I need to call Giles."

An hour later, the four girls walked outside to Tara's car. Faith was groaning and mumbling through the wires. She punched at the air and got into the front passenger seat.

Tara got into the driver's seat and turned to Faith. "Do you want to spend the night at my room?"

Buffy and Willow got in the back seat as Tara asked her question. Faith nodded and Buffy chuckled.

Faith glared at Buffy in the rear view mirror and hunched down in her seat, defeated.

Tara twisted in her seat to look at Buffy. "What did Faith's watcher say?"

Buffy stared at Tara. "Okay, spill. How do you know what we are? And what do you mean, Faith's watcher?"

Tara smiled. "I knew Faith was the Slayer the moment I met her." She reached over and took Faith's hand and Faith's eyes smiled. "I read her...oh my." Tara narrowed her eyes at Buffy. "T-there's two of you?"

Willow grinned. "Yep, there're two slayers. And two witches now. Yay, we each have one!"

Tara's thumb stroked the top of Faith's hand idly as she backed out of the parking lot. "So, where to?" She looked at Faith and then back at Buffy and Willow. "How about we go get Faith a milkshake and a straw? We can talk more about all of this." The comment, said by anyone else, would have sounded like a jab, but Tara's honest tone simply sounded concerned.

Buffy looked at Willow, who was practically bouncing, having met another witch. "Sure, I know an all-night diner on the edge of town that's almost completely, er, demon-free." Buffy's voice betrayed her unease at being completely candid about her calling.

Tara seemed not to notice. "Sure, just direct me." She pulled onto the expressway. She glanced over at Faith. "You okay? I imagine it'll be fine in a few days."

Faith nodded. "I'm okay," she managed around the wires. "Shouldn't talk much, though." She nodded again for emphasis.

Tara also nodded. "Right, sorry." She pulled into the diner parking lot and turned off the car. She turned to Buffy and Willow. "Go ahead in, we'll catch up."

Buffy smiled at Tara and got out, putting her arm around Willow's waist as they walked into the restaurant.

Tara took her keys out of the ignition and turned to face Faith. "Just nod yes or no, there's no reason for you to be in pain, but I have to know if you're okay with me hanging out with you and your friends like this."

Faith nodded emphatically, her eyes saying more than words could. She worked her lips, frustrated that lips and tongue alone could not form the words she wanted.

Tara leaned over; her lips crushed Faith's and Faith felt just a hint of Tara's tongue flick over her lips. Then Tara turned to get out of the car. Faith chuckled and shook her head, following Tara into the diner.

Willow laughed at Buffy as they sat down in a booth to wait for the other Slayer/Wiccan pair to join them. "You look like you're going to have an aneurysm, Buff."

"Well, how am I supposed to feel? This chick not only knows about Faith, but me and you, too. She knows about our calling and everything. Giles is gonna flip."

"I dunno, Buff, I mean, maybe there's some kind of prophecy or something. Like, when two slayers meet two witches they'll all live happily ever after, or something."

Tara chuckled as she slid into the booth opposite Buffy and Willow. "That sounds like my kind of prophecy."

Faith nodded so hard it looked like her head would bounce off her neck, "Uh-huh."

After the four women had ordered, the talk turned serious. "So how did you find out about Faith's calling, Tara?" Willow asked around a sip of water.

Tara snuggled into Faith as the dark slayer put her arm around her. "Well, my mother was a witch and so were her mother and grandmother. I've always known about the Slayer and the mythology surrounding her, but I had no idea she was real until I met Faith." Tara swallowed silently and nodded towards Buffy. "And now you; I didn't realize there could be more than one."

"Neither did all of us, 'till it happened." Willow babbled happily. "What did Giles say about Faith's jaw, Buffy?"

Buffy broke out of her reverie. "What? Oh. I haven't told him yet. I mean, it's just a broken jaw, she'll be cool in less than a week. I figured we'd let him figure it out for himself tomorrow morning."

Faith tried to laugh, but moaned instead, the pain hitting her. She rubbed her cheeks and looked up at the waitress gratefully as she placed a triple-thick strawberry-chocolate milkshake in front of her and handed her a straw. Faith grinned at her, showing off the metal wiring.

Tara chuckled at the waitress' hasty retreat and munched on a french fry. "So how did you guys find out? About there being more than one slayer, I mean."

Buffy took a bite of her double cheeseburger and replied, her mouth full. "I died."

Tara's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

Faith rolled her eyes once more, sipping her shake and no one said anything for a few minutes.

Finally, Willow broke the silence. "It was only for a minute. Buffy drowned and our friend Xander did CPR. It was enough though, for another slayer to be called."

Tara nodded, "And that was Faith?"

Buffy shook her head, swallowing a gulp of her soda. "No, her name was Kendra. But she didn't last too long." Buffy took a deep breath, looking with uncharacteristic disgust at the remains of her meal in front of her. "Vamp named Drusilla."

Tara's eyes widened once more and looked nervously at Faith, perhaps realizing what it could cost her to love the dark slayer.

Faith sensed Tara's unease and leaned over a little, rubbing her cheek in the witch's blonde tresses. "Re'ax, baby. Just a broken jaw; Slayers are made of sterner stuff."

Buffy nodded fervently, her own dirty-blonde locks bouncing, "So you're a witch, huh? All with the magicks?"

Willow giggled and nodded, "I've studied too, but nothing big." Willow took a sip of her own milkshake and her eyes widened. "I did almost get burned at the stake, though."

Not sure if she wanted to know the story of that one, Tara remained silent and looked over at Faith, fervently sucking on her straw. She reached into her purse and pulled out a vial she brought from home. "Faith, do you want something for the pain?"

Faith shook her head. "Don't like taking pills and junk."

Tara shook her head, "It's not chemical. I brought some Valerian tincture. A couple drops in your milkshake, will take the edge off."

Faith nodded and Tara took the stopper out of the bottle, using an eyedropper to administer the drug. Faith continued to suck at her milkshake and Tara put the vial away, "I should get you home, though. It will make you quite sleepy."

Faith nodded, already showing signs of fatigue and Buffy nodded her own head. "Yeah, we should get home too; I don't want my mom to worry. I mean, she knew I was going out patrolling, but it's kind of late now, even for me."

Tara took out her wallet and signaled the waitress for the check and the four women paid the bill and walked out to the car. "I'll drive you guys home, but you need to tell me where you live."

"Revello Drive," Buffy said gratefully. "It's near the high school. I'll show you where."

Tara pulled up to the Summers' residence and Buffy and Willow got out. "Thanks Tara, we appreciate it."

Tara smiled and gently shook the sleeping slayer in the passenger seat. "No problem guys. Faith? Wake up, hon. Buffy and Willow are saying goodnight; do you want to grab some clothes?"

Faith slowly opened her eyes and nodded, getting out of the car and walking into the house with Buffy and Willow. She came out a few minutes later, with witch and Slayer in tow, to say goodnight. Faith got in the car and smiled at her friends. "Night B." She reached out of her window and squeezed Buffy's hand. "Thanks."

Buffy smiled and waved as she and Willow walked up the front walkway.

Tara pulled into a parking space near her dorm building and shut the engine. Faith turned in her seat, facing Tara and smiled carefully, "Thanks T. I appreciate this."

Tara smiled at Faith and reached out to take her hand, "Your welcome, sweetie, but you don't have to thank me. That's what girlfriends are for."

Faith nodded and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the Wicca's. Tara kissed her back. "Damn wires," Tara said around the Dark Slayer's lips, chuckling slightly. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Faith nodded again and got out of the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder and following Tara into the building, suddenly and unexplainably nervous. Faith had been unusually chaste with Tara and hadn't stayed overnight yet. She wondered why Tara affected her this way, causing her to wait and take things slowly when that wasn't her usual way. Now though, the coming stay in Tara's room was making her almost panic.

Tara stood inside her room, cat in hand, smiling with amusement at Faith, who was still standing in the hallway, apparently lost in thought and looking extremely nervous. "Baby, are you going to come in?"

Faith looked up in alarm; then realized what was going on. She nodded, her cheeks coloring and walked inside, Tara closing the door behind her and setting the locks.

"Are you alright, Faith?" Tara handed her the cat and turned on the coffee pot, holding up a small bag. "Look, I bought coffee for you."

Faith grinned and blushed harder, "Thanks, T, but hot coffee and a wired jaw don't mix."

Tara nodded, "I thought about that." She crossed the room to the little refrigerator and bent down, retrieving something. Standing up again, she turned, brandishing a tiny ice tray. "I'll make it cold."

Faith grinned as hard as she could, wincing at the pain, but unable to help it. "You rock, T. You're amazing."

Tara smiled again and turned back to the coffee pot. "You might want to put down your bag and sit." She silently thanked the Goddess that Faith couldn't see her grin.

Faith silently cursed her stupidity and put the bag on the floor near the wall and sat on the bed with the kitten. "Hey there, Miss Kitty, how've you been doin'?" She rolled a little ball of string across the bed, giggling at the cat chasing it and finally let her have it when Tara came over, a mug of iced coffee in her hand. "Thanks," Faith accepted the cup and sipped slowly and carefully, allowing the liquid to slip between her teeth and the wires.

Tara sat on the bed behind her and began rubbing the tense muscles in Faith's neck and shoulders."Why are you so nervous, honey? I don't bite, you know. At least, not until you ask nicely."

Faith shrugged, sighing as the tension began to melt from her neck. "I dunno. Just, with you, I feel this need to go slow and stuff. I guess I'm just nervous about staying here tonight." She blushed again, feeling childish and uncomfortable with her admission.

Tara pulled Faith back gently, wrapping her arms around the Slayer's muscled waist. "There's nothing to be nervous about, honey. I get the going slow part, you don't strike me as someone who's used to that, but well, I think you already know I'm ready when you are." She ran her thumb over Faith's stomach idly. "But if you want to just cuddle, I'm always up for that." She kissed Faith's head, inhaling the scent of cinnamon in her hair.

Faith twisted in Tara's grip, looking at the blonde. "The thing is, I want more than anything to be with you, I'm just so nervous; and I don't know why."

"It's okay, baby." Tara kissed Faith on her cheek and got up from the bed, rummaging in drawers for pajamas. "I'm going to get changed. Do you want to watch a movie or something? We could talk, but I don't want your jaw to hurt you."

Faith automatically got up to follow Tara, answering the question. "We can talk. I figured out how without straining the muscles. It's about using your lips and your tongue, but not moving much." She blushed, realizing the double entendre she'd unintentionally made.

Tara noticed Faith follow her, but realizing she wasn't paying attention to what was going on, shrugged and began to change her clothes. "You do realize how bad that sounded, right?" She giggled and watched Faith's eyes widen in the mirror.

Faith stared at Tara as the witch undressed, revealing herself to Faith. "Uh-huh," Faith's jaw would have dropped open, had it not been wired shut. "T? You do realize I'm standing here, right?"

Tara nodded, catching Faith's eye in the mirror. "Yeah. It didn't seem like a big deal and you're the one who followed me. I can close the door, if you want."

Faith shook her head. "Nah, it's okay." She attempted a smirk, half pulled it off and swallowed hard. She walked into the bathroom and slid her arms around Tara from behind, her calloused palms running over smooth, nude skin, holding the witch to her. "I think I know what's bothering me."

Tara looked over her shoulder at Faith. "Oh? What's up?"

Faith swallowed again, bracing for the rejection that she believed would come, but in reality never would and said, "Tara, I love you."

Tara blushed and turned in Faith's embrace, her bare breasts pressing against the black tank top Faith was wearing and kissed her lips gently. "I love you too, Faith." She gingerly kissed her way across Faith's jaw and down her neck. She nibbled a bit and said into the slayer's pulse point, "Just tell me if you want to stop, I know you want to go slow."

Faith let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and craned her own neck to reach down and kiss Tara's cheek. "You're incredible, you know that?" Faith pulled away slightly and grinned again. "Gimme a second, okay?" She turned and quickly crossed the room, adding just a touch of slayer speed. She grabbed a CD from her jacket and slid it into the stereo, selecting a track and hitting the play button. Within a second, she was back in her girlfriend's arms and Don Henley's voice was filling the small dorm room.

Tara looked up at Faith, her eyes wide, "Witchy Woman! I can't believe you!" She giggled and playfully punched Faith in the arm.

Faith shrugged, her cheeks coloring and looked down, mumbling, "I've been listening to this track on repeat since I met you."

Tara pulled Faith to her again and covered her mouth with her own, tongue snaking out to run along Faith's lips. She drew back slightly, whispering. "I love you Faith, so much."

Faith wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and lifted her up, walking backwards out of the bathroom to lay Tara on the bed. She crawled onto the bed next to her and lay down alongside, trailing her fingers along the witch's tummy. "I wish so much I didn't have wires in my mouth right now," she whispered.

Tara looked over at her and nodded. "So do I and I understand if you just..."

Faith cut off her words by pressing her lips against her girlfriend's mouth. "Shh. We'll figure something out, I'm sure. But slow, okay?" Faith looked almost sheepish.

Tara nodded fervently, smiling, "Yes, slow; definitely." She scooted up the bed until she was lying against the pillows and opened her arms to her soon-to-be lover. "Come here, baby. Let me hold you?"

Faith nodded and moved upwards till she had her head on Tara's shoulder. After a moment, though, she abruptly sat up. Tara started to ask if there was something wrong, but the sentence died on her lips as she watched Faith strip off her tank top and sports bra. Shrugging at the ghost of a question on the blonde's face, she lay back down and snuggled into her girlfriend once more.

Tara smiled into Faith's hair and ran her fingertips over Faith's bare chest and sighed contentedly. Within moments, both women had fallen asleep.

Faith woke up and stretched. She automatically tried to yawn and grimaced when she remembered the wiring. Shrugging slightly, she also remembered where she was. She turned her head towards Tara and smiled at her sleeping form.

Tara sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at the slayer looking at her. She yawned and mouthed, "Good morning, baby." She looked at her girlfriend in alarm, eyes widening and mouthed once more, "Good...morning?"

Faith's eyes narrowed in slight anger and frustration and she tried as well. "Morning." No sound issued forth and she sat up in bed. Looking around her in alarm, she turned back to the witch. "Are we deaf?" The wiring making it necessary for her to enunciate her words, Tara easily read her lips and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." She noticed Faith's look of confusion and rolled her eyes in her own frustration. Picking up a notebook from her desk, she wrote down her previously unheard sentence and showed it to the brunette.

Faith nodded and motioned to her bag, then the door, mouthing the word, "Buffy."

Tara nodded and began to dress. A few minutes later, she picked up her keys and the two drove the short distance to Buffy's house, parking in front. Hurrying up the walk, the two pounded on the door and pushed past Joyce as she opened it. Faith pointed behind her, mouthed, "Tara" at Buffy's mom and tapped Tara on the shoulder. "Joyce." She pointed and Tara nodded, smiling at her. Joyce grabbed Faith by the arm and scribbled something on a pad, shoving it at the slayer.

Faith squinted down at the handwriting and read "Buffy and Willow - Giles. What's going on?"

Faith shrugged, exaggerating her actions and shaking her head. Nodding at the paper, she pulled Tara back out the door as the blonde grinned goofily at Buffy mother. Grabbing the notebook off the seat between them, she scribbled directions to Giles house and thrust them at Tara.

Tara nodded and drove them to the Watcher's house. They burst through the door and found Giles, Olivia, Buffy and Willow sitting in the living room. Giles jumped up at the sight of them and grabbed a dry-erase message board from the coffee table. Scribbling furiously, he held it up for the girls to see. "Can you speak?"

Faith shook her head and grabbed it from him, erasing his words with her sleeve. She wrote something and thrust it back, showing him the words and grimacing to emphasize, "By the way, my jaw's broken."

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. He paced around his apartment and finally returned to Faith, taking the board back. "I'm not sure what's going on, but Buffy's had a dream. Nothing for now, but you should patrol in groups."

Buffy, Willow and Faith moved through downtown Sunnydale, the three deciding to leave Tara with Giles and Olivia for the time being. They'd already stopped at Buffy's house to assure Joyce that everyone was working on the problem and to stay indoors with the doors locked. They now made their way to the gallery where the elder Summers worked to deliver a letter from her. Coming up to the gallery's entrance, Willow spied a note on the door. "Closed due to laryngitis, try tomorrow." She turned to the slayers with a wry smile - just another day in the land of denial, also known as the hellmouth. The three smiled without humor and continued past the gallery, sliding the note under the door as they went. Willow pulled Faith and Buffy into the internet cafe and sat at a terminal, signing onto an instant messenger. Xander's screen name popped up instantly.

**XanderGI:** What's going on? Why can't anyone talk?

Willow typed furiously to try to answer his question.

**HackerWitch29:** We're not sure yet, but no one can.

**XanderGI:** So it's not just me then. That's good, for me, but all with the badness. Should I head to Giles' place?

Willow looked up at Buffy and Faith. Buffy nodded, but placed her hand on Willow's shoulder and fixed her with a look that said, "be careful."

**HackerWitch29:** Yes, but Buffy said to be careful, we don't know what's going on yet. By the way, Olivia's over and Faith's new girlfriend Tara is there. BE NICE!

**XanderGI:** Hey! When am I not nice? Okay, okay, I won't tease her till we can talk again, k?

**HackerWitch29:** thank you. We'll meet you over there later. We're doing a short patrol of downtown. Somehow this doesn't feel like vamps. We'll swing by the magic store too and buy some stuff to cast a scrying spell. (That's like 'seeing' magic and energy)

**XanderGI: ***nods* okay, I'm all with the high-tail.

****XanderGI has signed off** **

Willow stood up and paid for her computer use, then the three headed back outside. Faith lit a cigarette and leaned against the building. She looked at her sister-slayer and shrugged, her eyebrows crawling upwards. Buffy shrugged and shook her head, her long hair swirling around her shoulders. Willow motioned to the magic store across the street. Nodding, Buffy and Faith followed her and stood near the doorway while Willow made her purchases.

The man behind the counter tapped Willow on the shoulder as she dug into her wallet for money and when she looked up, he showed her a pad he'd scribbled on. Motioning the chosen two over, her eyes widened. It said "This reminds me of a nursery rhyme my grandmother used to recite." Buffy tilted her head to one side and questioned him with her eyes. He shrugged and wrote, "I don't know what it's called, but it was the kind designed to scare you. You know the ones." Buffy nodded, tore off the paper and pulled Faith and Willow out of the store.

Walking down the street back towards Giles's house, Willow stopped, tugging on Buffy and Faith's sleeves. She tilted her head, motioning to the cell phone store. "Follow." The slayers walked into the store with Willow, confusion abundant on their faces, until they saw the sign:

**SALE TODAY **

**ALPHA-NUMERIC DEVICES **

**SIDEKICKS ∙ BLACKBERRIES **

**CELLPHONE KEYBOARDS **

Faith's eyes lit up in understanding. Willow counted in her head. She pulled out her phone and tapped Faith on the shoulder. She mouthed, "Tara" and pointed at the phone, her eyes questioning. Faith nodded and pointed out her girlfriend's phone model to the hacker.

Willow approached the counter and handed the clerk her credit card, while writing out an order list. A few minutes later, Buffy walked out of the store carrying two bags, Faith carried one and Willow carried one. The women stopped once more on Revello Drive and gave Joyce a package, containing a keyboard for her phone and an instruction manual. Buffy kissed her mom on the cheek and looked at her. "Better?" Joyce nodded fervently and kissed Willow on the cheek as well. She scribbled on the grocery pad, "Thanks for thinking of this."

The women left once more and finally headed back to Giles' apartment.

Sitting once more in Giles' living room, Willow distributed the little keyboards and Tara accepted hers, blushing and thanking Willow over and over. Faith put a hand on Tara's arm and shook her head, her eyes smiling. "It's cool, Tara." After they had all installed them, the conversations began in earnest.

**ChosenDark:** Okay, Red, show Giles the note from the witch guy.

Willow nodded, just remembering and passed the paper to him. He looked over at it, took off his glasses, cleaned them, replaced them on his face and sat back for a long moment.

Buffy's eyes suddenly widened, noticing Faith and Tara texting furiously to each other. She grabbed the dry-erase board and wrote _**"NO DIRTY TALK ON SCOOBY TIME!"**_

Tara blushed and hid her face in Faith's shoulder, while Faith, to her credit, smirked.

Giles jumped up and went to the bookshelf, pulling down volume after volume of old children's stories and nursery rhymes. He set the stack on the coffee table and motioned to them, as if to say, "begin there."

Olivia stood and tapped Tara on the shoulder, motioning to the kitchen. Tara nodded and they went to make coffee and tea. Olivia took the brandy down out of the cupboard and took a swallow, offering the bottle to Tara. Tara smiled slightly and took it from Olivia, mimicking her action. Olivia took it in to Giles and returned, sitting down heavily in a chair. Some time later, the two women returned to the living room, seeing the four sitting around with open books piled on their laps, the brandy sitting on an end table, untouched.

Tara sat next to Faith and picked an open book up off Faith's lap and smiled at her. "I can help." Faith nodded gratefully and took the glass of iced coffee off the tray, "I love you."

Tara smiled, "I love you too."

Suddenly, Giles jumped up, knocking over the pile of books on his lap. The noise of the books hitting the floor startled everyone and they looked at him expectantly. He held up a book, open to their view and pointed at a passage, then lay it down for them to read.

_Can't even shout, can't even cry;  
The gentlemen are coming by._

_Looking in windows,  
Knocking on doors;  
They need to take 7 and they might take yours._

_Can't call to mom, can't say a word;  
You're gonna die a-screaming,  
But you won't be heard._

**ChosenLight:** So what exactly are the gentlemen?

**Watcherman:** They're creatures that need hearts. Why, I'm afraid, is unclear.

**HackerWitch29:** So why can't we speak?

Giles was flipping through another book.

**Watcherman:** According to this story, all the villagers fought them, but no sword could kill them. The princess screamed and they all died. Now they steal the voices, so no one can scream.

**XanderGI:** Fun! So there's no way to kill them and every way for them to kill US.

**WitchyWoman:** Well, we just need to figure out how to get our voices back.

**ChosenLight:** Sounds about right.

**Watcherman:** Yes, but well...

Xander paled.

**XanderGI:** Don't keep us in suspense, G-man.

**Watcherman:** It's extremely dangerous, Xander. I want both Slayers and both witches to go, of course, if you're up to it, Tara. I don't want you to do any of this against your will.

**ChosenDark:** Been filling him in, huh, T?

Tara giggled silently and nodded.

**WitchyWoman:** That's fine, Mr. Giles, I have no problems helping out. We could take a ride over to my dorm room and retrieve my mother's book of shadows. There might be something useful in there. She was a powerful practicing witch.

Giles nodded.

**Watcherman:** Sounds fine. Faith, go with Tara; come back here.

**HackerWitch29:** If you have a problem, send an alert with the phone.

Faith nodded and Tara stood, picking up her keys. They waved and got in the car. Tara wrapped her arms around herself, shivered once and then centered herself. She started the car and drove to her dorm building. In direct opposition to what one would think, the dorm was abuzz with activity. There was music playing in various rooms and quite a few students were in the lounge playing noisy video games. Faith's eyebrows knit together in confusion and disbelief, as they entered Tara's room. Tara shrugged and typed a message of understanding.

**WitchyWoman:** They're scared and they can't speak to comfort one another. The silence must be maddening, so they're trying to make it noisy.

This struck Faith with an idea.

**ChosenDark:** Hey Giles, why can't we play a movie of a chick screaming or something? Loads of horror movies have that in 'em.

**Watcherman:** Good Question. Let me look into it.

Tara picked up several books, handing them to Faith and finally crawled under the bed, coming back out with several dust bunnies and a leather-bound book. She held it aloft in victory and motioned that they should leave. Faith held up one finger and then mouthed, "New ringtone." She pressed a button on her phone and a woman's scream issued forth. Tara nodded and shrugged. It was worth a try.

They left the room and Tara locked the door behind them and then it struck her. The dorm was silent. She turned to Faith in alarm and the two hurried to the dorm's main entrance.

Turning the corner, a tall, grey-skinned man walked, no, floated towards them. Impeccably dressed, he grinned maniacally, his teeth glinting in the light as if made of metal. He carried a satchel in one hand, while the other skeletal hand was in constant motion around his hideous grin, as if he experienced murderous glee. He caught sight of the two women and moved closer, although he glided unhurriedly, as if he believed he had all the time in the world.

He was followed by another of his kind, also incredibly tall and gaunt, this one looking almost wasted. Behind him were two creatures, bandaged from head to toe - as if mummified - and wearing straitjackets, the arms of which trailed on the floor with a sickening rasp. They ambled along behind the gentlemen, reminding Faith of Igor in the movie Frankenstein.

Faith grabbed Tara's hand and ran in the opposite direction. The two women ran blindly until they found an open door and realized too late it only granted basement access. They ran down the stairs and into the laundry room. Faith held the door closed and Tara silently spoke a spell, sending a vending machine flying at the door. Slayer speed allowed Faith to move out of the way just in time.

Faith fumbled with her phone and sent an alert to the Scoobies.

**ChosenDark:** Trapped in laundry room, Turner Hall, Gentleman outside. Trying screaming woman ringtone, hurry in case it doesn't work!

She pressed further buttons and the phone screamed, over and over again, an eerie simulation of what she felt she and Tara should be able to be doing at that moment. The women huddled together behind the row of washing machines with no way of knowing if it worked and no way of knowing if the Scoobies would be able to help. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, the snack machine flying back and Buffy stood in the doorway, her leg coming back down from the snap kick she used on the door. She motioned to the women to follow and turned to leave, not wanting to waste any time.

Giles and Buffy led Faith and Tara back outside and the four got into two cars and drove back to Giles' apartment.

Willow sat at her laptop, the coroner's office files open. Hearing the door open, she turned and motioned to the four to look at the screen.

DOA, 3:44 PM, John Doe.

Apparent Ritualistic Murder, Heart Missing

DOA, 4:20 PM, Jane Doe.

Apparent Ritualistic Murder, Heart Missing, Theorizing Series.

She turned back to the rest of them, her eyes wide. "That could have been you." She mouthed carefully, needlessly. Those same thoughts were running through Faith and Tara's minds.

She minimized the page and opened another.

RECENT REAL ESTATE SALES/ACQUISITIONS

Clocktower/Mansion, Handyman special - SOLD

She wagged her eyebrows up and down. She typed on the screen.

"It's worth a look."

Everyone nodded and they prepared to launch a reconnaissance mission.

Faith squeezed Tara's hand as they walked up the street near the old clock tower. She motioned to Buffy and Tara nodded. The group had discussed the tactics earlier and all agreed the pairs should split up. Being close to their respective girlfriends, all women involved could get fatally distracted.

Tara and Buffy moved around back and set their phones on vibrate. When Faith and Willow were in position, it would send a buzz into Buffy's pocket.

Faith and Willow took their positions on the side of the house. They were out of view of the street and walkway, but where they could see enough to guard the others. Willow nodded and pressed the alert on her cell.

Buffy nodded and laced her fingers together, as Tara stepped into her clasped hands. Muttering soundlessly, Tara began to float upwards slightly, a couple of inches from Buffy's outstretched arms, waiting to catch Tara. She turned her attention to the window and shuddered. She could see three of the hideous fiends grinning to each other and a couple of 'footmen' moving about. Just past the gentlemen, however, she spied a table with seven jars on it - three containing hearts. She chanted once more and floated down into Buffy's arms and they made their way around the side of the house to reconnect with the other pair. Then the four spirited away to Giles' as fast and soundlessly as possible.

**HackerWitch29:** I don't get it, why three? I only found two in the ME's files.

**WitchyWoman:** My guess is the third's either too fresh to show up on reports or it belongs to the real owner of that house.

Buffy was quiet in the corner then suddenly sat up, typing furiously.

**ChosenLight:** Tara, you said you saw a box?

Tara nodded and sketched it clumsily on a piece of paper.

**ChosenLight:** I saw that in my dream, Giles. Could it mean anything?

Giles got up and began flipping pages in his books. Olivia walked out carrying a sketchbook and set it down on the table in front of the group. On the top page was a sickeningly accurate likeness of the Gentleman that Faith and Tara first saw earlier that day. Underneath it, she had written, 'Seen last night, midnight, past that window.' She pointed.

Willow paled and Tara shuddered. Xander stared at the macabre portrait and began to turn green. Faith reached out and flipped the sketchbook over. She looked up at Olivia and her face showed sympathy and understanding. Olivia nodded and curled up at one end of the couch.

Giles came back over while placing his glasses on his face and holding a book. He set it down on top of the overturned sketchbook and it showed a drawing of the box Tara saw inside the tower. He looked up at Buffy and nodded to the drawing. She nodded fervently and they both looked at Tara expectantly. She nodded, an understanding coming to her. She pointed at her throat, opened her mouth and then stabbed her finger into the box drawn on the page.

Buffy and Faith exchanged glances and nodded simultaneously.

Faith and Buffy snuck into the house, having left their witchy companions at Giles' house. Faith used GI sign language and motioned to the staircase. Buffy nodded and the two crept up the stairs and along the corridor till they came to the trapdoor in the ceiling which led to the attic and clockworks. Faith looked up, judging the distance and crouched slightly, lacing her fingers together. Buffy took two steps and stepped into Faith's hands, her own hands pressing down on Faith's shoulders as Faith threw her up. Buffy crashed through the trapdoor and slashed at the nearest thing to her, while kicking the ladder down for Faith to follow.

Buffy's axe connected with a footman and slashed down its chest, blood trickling out past gauze and canvas. Her eyes widened as the realization that she could kill the creatures dawned.

Faith climbed the rungs with Slayer-speed and emerged next to Buffy. The blonde pointed and Faith nodded, seeing the bleeding footman. She began swinging her own halberd, keeping the gentlemen at bay long enough for Buffy to find the table. She swung her axe down and missed, smashing one of the jars instead. She silently cursed and Faith's eyes pleaded with Buffy to get it right. Buffy smashed down with the handle of her weapon and smashed through the box, releasing an almost visible cloud of sound. The force of the released voices slammed her back and she hit the wall with a loud, "oof!" Her eyes brightened and she opened her mouth and screamed, Faith's voice joining hers, though muffled. The gentlemen stopped advancing almost at once and brought their skeletal hands to their ears, grimaces replacing the hideous smiles. One by one the gentlemen's heads exploded with the power of the sound, spraying the loft with liquid and yellowish ooze.

Faith ran over to Buffy and held her hand out. "C'mon, B, Let's go home."

Tara stood in the kitchen with Willow, making yet another pot of tea and spilled some boiling water over the side of her mug, splashing it on herself. "Ow!" She exclaimed, as the front door opened. She spun to Willow, her eyes wide and dropped the kettle into the sink, running into the living room. "You did it!" She grabbed Faith and hugged her tight. Willow came following and pulled Buffy to her, "Are they slayed?" Buffy nodded, "Sliced and diced." Olivia emerged from the bedroom carrying a suitcase and carry-on bag, "That's a relief."

Giles stood and looked at Olivia, "Vacation on the hellmouth not what you expected?" Olivia shook her head sadly and crossed the room to him, "I don't know how you do it, day after day." Giles smiled sheepishly, having no words to offer, "Can I take you to the airport?" Olivia shook her head, "No, I'll take a taxi; thanks, Rupe." Giles nodded sadly and carried her bags out, Olivia waving as she left.

Faith looked at Tara, "Can you take me to the hospital, T?" Tara's eyes widened, "Are you hurt?" Faith shook her head, smirking, "Nah, I have to have the wires taken out." Tara smiled and giggled, looking at Buffy and Willow, "Can I drop you guys off?"

Buffy and Willow looked at one another and shook their heads, "No, thanks - we'll walk." They picked up their book bags and left Xander sleeping on the couch, walking out and heading for home.

Faith sat on the gurney in the hospital, while Tara stuttered to the doctor, "S-she's had some acupuncture, that's why it's healed so quickly."

The doctor nodded and rubbed as his neck, "Yes, well, perhaps I should give some of that a try. I've had the worst case of laryngitis lately." He snipped the last few bits of metal in Faith's mouth and removed them. "Well, Ms..." He trailed off, looking for her chart to read her name.

"Just call me Faith, doc," She smirked at Tara, rubbing her cheeks, glad to be free of the wires.

"Yes, well, Faith. I'll give you prescription for the soreness and I'm not too sure it's completely healed, although the X-rays say you're alright. Come back and see me if it begins to hurt again."

Faith took the paper from the doctor and nodded, "I will, doc, thanks." She and Tara walked out to the car and Faith passed a trashcan, tossing the prescription into it. She got into the car and leaned against Tara's shoulder.

Tara looked down at her, "Are you alright? Maybe the doctor's right..." She trailed off as Faith's lips claimed her own and sighed. She surrendered to the soft warmth of Faith's mouth and opened her own to allow Faith's questing tongue access. After a moment she pulled away, "Faith?"

Faith looked at Tara, suddenly nervous once more, "Yeah, T?"

"We should go home," Tara started the car, pulled out of the parking lot, and broke several speed limits driving back to the dorm.

They parked, entered the building and walked up to Tara's dorm room. She unlocked the door, turned on the light and Faith closed and locked the door behind her. Tara set the magickal lock and crossed to the CD player, "I've been thinking baby." She placed a disc in the player and pressed the play button. A whistle sounded and a whining guitar began to play as she walked back to Faith.

She danced around her girlfriend a bit and slid her hands up Faith's chest, wrapping her arms around Faith's neck, kissing her gently and whispering, "I think this one might fit a little better." She pulled the stake out of Faith's belt just as the lyrics matched and tossed it aside.

_Stop messing 'round with your tricks  
don't turn your back on me baby  
You just might pick up my magic sticks_

Faith laughed and kissed Tara, pulling her down onto the bed. "Yeah, maybe, but you're still my Witchy Woman." She leaned down and kissed Tara's neck, sliding her tongue along Tara's jaw, "I am so glad to be rid of those wires."

Tara nodded, taking an audible breath as Faith played with her ear. "So am I, baby," She pushed against Faith a little and rolled over on top of her, kneading her shoulders and rubbing her fingers into her tense biceps. She ran her fingers through Faith's hair, down her neck, across her chest and up her own waist. Then grabbed at the hem of her sweater and pulled it off. "So am I," she said slowly, punctuating each word with a kiss across Faith's collarbone.

Faith stared up at Tara with adoration. There was no mistake about Tara's stripping this time and Faith reached up, trailing her fingers over her girlfriend's warm skin. She pulled Tara down to her and kissed her passionately, Faith's fingers winding through blonde locks. She scratched lightly down Tara's back and back up her spine, leaving the witch shivering. Faith rolled them over and sat up on her knees, pulling her own shirt off and leaning down to leave kisses across Tara's collarbone and in the hollow of her throat.

Faith inhaled the scent of vanilla and lavender and moved her mouth lower, taking one of Tara's nipples into her mouth and earned an audible gasp. She smiled to herself and licked around the nipple, sucking occasionally and then moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. She moved her fingers around Tara's torso, ghost touches prickling over her skin, not even touching really. Tara felt the lightness and knew it for what it was. She looked up at Faith in surprise, "You know about auras?"

Faith chuckled, "A little, it's part of Slayer training, but I've also been reading some books." She blushed and ducked her head, "I read the Kama Sutra a couple years ago. I thought it would make me irresistible."

Tara smiled and tilted Faith's head up to look into her eyes, "It does, baby. It does." She sat up and slid her arms around Faith, reversing their roles and sucking on Faith's nipples one at a time. Faith's eyes closed and she gasped a bit, her hands gripping Tara's shoulders.

Tara moved from one to the other and back again, using tongue and teeth, scraping them over Faith's nipples, hardening them. Tara rolled them over and trailed her lips and tongue further down Faith's toned abs, then back up, finally leaving a kiss on her lips. She slipped her leg between Faith's and moved her knee, grinding it into the black jeans Faith wore. Faith moaned and pulled Tara down to kiss her. It all felt so new to Faith; even though she'd been in a woman's bed countless times before, it had never felt like this.

Tara kissed her way down Faith's jaw once more and sucked on the slayer's pulse point, biting down lightly, then a bit harder. She listened to Faith's sharp intake of breath and then the groan that escaped and smiled. She didn't think she'd ever want to be anywhere else.

Faith felt herself getting wetter and slipped her hand into the waistband of Tara's skirt, her eyes questioning. Tara smiled and moved her hand over Faith's, guiding it down inside the light material. Faith slid her hand over Tara's fabric-covered mound and cupped it, making circular motions with her palm, rubbing steadily. Tara's eyes closed and she gasped and bit her lip. Faith rolled them over once more and tugged the skirt down over Tara's hips, taking her panties with it. Tara blushed and pulled Faith to her, kissing her insistently. Faith moved her hand down again, palming Tara's trimmed thatch and slipped her finger inside the wetness, stroking over her clit.

Tara breathed the slayer's name and sighed, her hips rising a bit to meet Faith's hand. She looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, seeing Faith's eyes slightly glassy, "I love you, Faith."

Faith softened and kissed Tara, "I love you too, T - so much." She slipped her fingers down a touch further and slid inside Tara. First one, then two; her thumb stroked over Tara's most sensitive spot. Tara cried out softly and thrust down onto Faith's hand, the two of them building a rhythm. Faith curled her fingers and stroked Tara's hidden spot, then removed her hand and kissed Tara, shushing her protestations. She smiled and crawled backwards, trailing kisses down Tara's abdomen and breathed in deeply as she lay down between Tara's legs and inhaled Tara's essence. Faith leaned forward and slid her tongue between the folds, her tongue tasting honey as she laved over Tara's clit, flicking fast, then slowly. She replaced her fingers inside Tara once more and drank the witch in as she stroked deep inside.

Tara began to shudder and reached her climax softly, feeling as if she were floating. She felt Faith slow, then speed up again, bringing her up to a second and eventually a third orgasm. As soon as she felt Faith withdraw, Tara sat up slowly, bringing Faith down to her and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. She reached down and undid the button and zipper on Faith's jeans and pushed them down off of the slayer's hips, kicking them to the floor.

Tara chuckled lightly at the lack of underwear and pushed Faith over, her hands sliding up and down Faith's body. She stroked the slayer's legs and stomach and then her arms. Finally, Tara's palms came down on Faith's breasts and kneaded them, her fingertips pulling gently on Faith's nipples. Tara squeezed harder and produced a moan from Faith. She looked into her girlfriend's eyes and smirked, leaning down and sucking one nipple into her mouth. Faith's breath was pulled through her teeth in a hiss and she groaned. Her hips moved of their own volition and bucked, yearning for Tara's touch. Tara slid her hand down Faith's cut muscles and over her cropped mound, cupping the slayer's sex and pressing down. Faith moaned and jerked once more, sliding her arms around the witch and kissing her hard.

Tara kissed her back with passion and urgency and slid a finger inside Faith, then pulled it back out. Tara looked at Faith, her eyes glinting and brought her finger up to her lips. Faith breathed in hard as Tara sucked on her finger, then closed her eyes as Tara placed it back inside her and added two more. Tara pushed steadily inside Faith, then withdrew almost to emptiness and once more pushed inside the slayer. Tara ran her thumb over the slayer's engorged clit and pressed on it firmly. She thrust her fingers in and out and before long brought Faith to a shuddering climax - this time the slayer called out her name.

Tara removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth. She licked and sucked at Faith's clit, then spread her open and slid her tongue deep inside Faith, receiving a curse and a gasp from the woman above her. She moved her tongue inside Faith expertly and soon brought her to another orgasm, this time rising up to lie alongside her girlfriend.

Tara looked into Faith's eyes, "Sometimes you just don't need words."


End file.
